ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Masks/Transcript
(In a flashback, a young Harumi plays with Ninja figurines.) Past Harumi: (As Lloyd) At last, the Sword of Fortune! (As Kai) Not so fast, Ninja. I am the Shadow Thief, and I'll never let you have it. (As Lloyd) Then we battle because Ninja never quit. Hyah! (Her apartment starts to rumble.) Past Harumi's Father: What was that? (They turn on the news channel.) Past Gayle Gossip: A snake of rather unusual size is attacking Ninjago. If you are watching this now, please leave the city at once. Past Harumi's Father: We need to leave now. Past Harumi: But... Past Harumi's Father: (They go to the elevators but it's crowded.) We'll take the stairwell. (They stairs have been destroyed.) Past Harumi: Where are the stairs? (They go back to the elevator.) Man: There's no room. Take the next one. (The elevators start to close but Harumi's dad stops it.) Past Harumi's Father: Please, take her. Past Harumi: No! I want to stay with you. Please! I want to stay. Mama. (They push her inside.) Past Harumi's Mother: We'll-We'll see you when we get down. I promise. (After the Devourer has been defeated, two paramedics help Harumi.) Past Paramedic #1: Hmm. So much for the Ninja. Past Paramedic #2: (Sighs.) Did you see that thing? Lord Garmadon single-handedly destroyed it. He's the real hero. Past Paramedic #1: Brave little girl you are. Where are your parent, child? Do you have a name? Well, aren't you the quiet one. (The flashback ends.) Lloyd: The Oni Temple. (They go inside and jump on pillars.) If the last mask is here, it won't come easily. Trust me, I've had my share of deadly tombs. Follow my every step. (Lloyd jumps on a pillar with a carving on it. It starts to crumble.) Harumi: Lloyd. Lloyd: (He jumps to safety.) Okay. Don't touch anything with that symbol on it. (Harumi secretly touches one.) What's happening? Harumi: I don't know. I didn't touch anything. Lloyd: Rumi, the exit. (He points to the exit, which starts to close.) Harumi: No. No, no, no, no, no. Lloyd: (Sighs.) Guess there's no turning back now. (The Sons of Garmadon tied up the Ninja with vengestone chains, except for Wu.) Cole: If you harm one hair on his head... Killow: You'll what? Where is he? Where's the Green Ninja? Cole: Ha. Like we'll ever tell you. Jay: Uh, Cole, you don't argue with a man whose navel is that close. Mohawk: Mr. E found them. Killow: Good eye, Mr. E. The Oni Temple is just fifteen miles north of here. Set a course for the Quiet One. Nya: You don't have to call her that. We know it's Harumi. Kai: Do you guys have any idea what you're doing? She's planning on resurrecting Garmadon. Lord Garmadon. I'm gonna guess you never had the chance to meet him. Killow: No, but we look forward to it. Zane: In our experience, when the bad guys try to unearth an ancient evil, it never ends well for them. Jay: Yeah. Just ask Pythor, Master Chen, Morro, or even Garmadon himself. Ultra Violet: Hmm, then it's a good thing the Quiet One isn't a bad guy, but a bad girl. (The Sons of Garmadon laugh. Kai moves his arms.) Careful, ninja. I wouldn't want to upset the child. Cole: Let's just hope Lloyd discovers Harumi's secret before her help arrives. (Lloyd and Harumi try to run for safety.) Lloyd: Almost there. You okay? Harumi: Yes, but it's hard to see. (Lloyd picks up a nearby torch and lights it with his powers.) What is this place? (They see a painting on the wall.) Lloyd: It's their story. Harumi: Who? Lloyd: The Oni. See there? It's amazing. Harumi: They must have built this place. Lloyd: When the First Spinjitzu Master escaped their world, they must have come looking for him. Harumi: Who? Lloyd: The Oni. He was the key to winning their eternal war with the Dragons. Ninjago was a new world to them. The Oni must've holed up here. Explains all the traps. Must not have wanted any visitors. (Sighs.) This is a dead end. Harumi: Look, the symbol from earlier. Maybe you can break through one of these walls. If the symbol is on here, this one must be booby trapped. Lloyd: Hmm. Worth a shot. (He uses his Energy but stops.) Harumi: What's wrong? Lloyd: If the Oni wanted to protect the mask, they would know anyone who got this far would avoid the markings. Harumi: What do you mean? Lloyd: This has to be the way. Harumi: But you see the water? If you break the wrong wall, this whole room will flood. Lloyd: Mm-hmm. Then I sure hope I'm right. (He breaks the wall with the marking.) Ha. Let's go. Harumi: (Gasps.) The Mask of Hatred. (She strides over to the mask tries to grab it but fails.) Only someone with Oni blood can take the mask. (Lloyd successfully grabs the mask.) Can I...Can I see it? (She tries to take it, but Lloyd keeps it out of her reach.) I just want to see it. Lloyd: How did you know? Harumi: (Blinks, taken back.) It's an Oni Temple. It's safe to assume only an Oni could take it. Lloyd: No. How could you know that I was part Oni? Harumi: You're related to the First Spinjitzu Master. He was an Oni. (Harumi tries to secretly take the mask again.) Lloyd: I never told you that. Jay and I were alone when Mistaké told us the story. You were never there. Harumi: Then I must've heard it from Jay. (Grabs the mask, but Lloyd takes out of her hand.) Lloyd: I don't want to believe it. You're the Quiet One? Harumi: How could you say that? Lloyd: (Harumi tries to snatch the mask away, but composes her face as soon as Lloyd looks at her.) It all makes sense now. "The greatest villain is the one you never knew was there in the first place." You said that. Harumi: Oh, yes. I'm the criminal mastermind. How could I have done this? (Turns Lloyd to look at her.) Do you realize how silly you're sounding? (Strokes his Chest) I...I love you. (Tries to kiss him.) Lloyd: (Pushes her away.) Stay back. Harumi: (Pretends to be hurt.) Lloyd. Lloyd: (Backs up.) You only wanted me to get the mask you couldn't find. Harumi: I didn't need you to find the mask. It would've already been mine had your idiot friends not stolen Wu from us. (Grins evilly.) (Note that the word "idiot" was removed after the first airing in some countries.) Lloyd: (Stares disbelievingly at her.) The baby is Master Wu? Harumi: Oh, that's right. You didn't know. (Walks up to Lloyd as he tries to move away.) I knew to keep you close. Not everything goes to plan. Give me the mask. (Grabs the mask.) Lloyd: (Pulls it away.) No. (Backs away.) I can't let you bring my father back. Not like that. Harumi: Well, then if you won't give it to me... Hua-yah! (Spins on her right leg, back kicks him with the left. Knocking Lloyd to the ground and the mask out of his hands.) Then I will take it! (Glares at Lloyd. Lloyd returns her glare back. Screams.) Aagghhh!! (Leaps at the mask. Lloyd strikes the mask with his Energy.) Oh. (Looks back to see the mask soar through the air. Gets up.) Lloyd: Why? (Lunges at Harumi and pins her to the ground.) Harumi: I never asked to be a princess. (Presses Lloyd onto his back.) Just as I never asked to be an orphan, but you gifted me that. (Lloyd throws her onto her back.) Oh. Lloyd: How did I do that? Harumi: The Great Devourer. It was too strong. (Pushes Lloyd slowly onto his back.) Too big for you and your friends. (Laughs softly.) Oh, Lloyd. You aren't so naive to think no one got hurt that day, did you? (Lloyd gets up, throwing her onto the ground. Gets up, slowly with her fist raised.) It wasn't until the almighty Lord Garmadon saved the day! But he couldn't save my family. (Looks sadly at the ground.) It was too late. I died that day, too. (Closes her eyes, angrily remembering the flashback.) Lloyd: (Turns back to the mask, and summons his Energy.) Give me one reason not to say goodbye to it right now. Harumi: (Turns around quickly.) I'll give you two. You want to see your father again, and you love me. (Lloyd pauses, holding back his feelings.) Ah, your emotions. You can't get rid of them. It's hard to think, isn't it? (Slowly, pulls out a knife.) I felt those feelings too. (Smiles kindly with Lloyd.) We truly are kindred spirits. (Tries to kill him.) Aagghhh!! Lloyd: You helped put the bug on the ship. You caused the crash. Harumi: A calculated risk. Your friends were so close to the truth. I couldn't let them stop me. Lloyd: Feeding the poor, acting scared? It was all an act? Harumi: Ah, yes. The damsel in distress. You Ninja really are from another time. Lloyd: The Emperor and Empress? Harumi: They were never my parents! To protect Ninjago, I had to repress those feelings. I had to wear a mask until the time came for me to take control. I had to be smarter, stronger. Lloyd: You were never protecting Ninjago. You were only after revenge. Harumi: Tell me, Lloyd, how many times has Ninjago almost fallen on your watch? How many times have you Ninja failed and let others pay the price? You're not our protectors. You're just a bunch of little kids playing dress up. Ninjago is my home too. And with your father by my side, we can return it to glory. Give it the leader it truly des—(She goes after the mask but Lloyd grabs it.) Lloyd: Then... I guess this is goodbye. (He throws the mask off the cliff but Harumi jumps off the ledge and grabs it, hanging onto the cliffside with her knife. She puts the mask on.) Okay, so that didn't go as planned. Harumi: This isn't going to be a fair fight. (She tosses him the knife.) Lloyd: What did the mask do to you? Harumi: (deep voice) The Mask of Hatred. A taste of invincibility. Too bad for you. (She runs at him and his knife.) (The Sons of Garmadon park the Bounty at the temple's entrance.) Kai: I've got an itch. You mind coming over here to scratch it? Ultra Violet: Shut it, hair gel. (Chopper Maroon laughs at Wu after he trips. Wu jumps on him.) Chopper Maroon: Get off me. (Nya sees keys on a nearby table.) Nya: Huh. (Killow tries to break down the wall.) Killow: I can't break through. It looks like we wait. Son of Garmadon: Eh, what if the Green Ninja returns with the mask first? Killow: The Quiet One will not fail. (Harumi throws Lloyd on the mask's pedestal.) Lloyd: Hurt me all you want, but I'm never gonna let you get away with this. Harumi: (deep voice) Physical pain can only hurt so much. I intend far worse. Lloyd: (Picks up the broken knife and holds it out at her, fearfully.) Then what do you want? Harumi: (deep voice) (Screams.) I want you to feel the emptiness that I feel! When your father is reborn, he won't be the man you recognize! His soul will be gone and I want his cold hands to destroy you! Lloyd: You're a monster! I'll never feel what you feel. Harumi: (deep voice) (Walks away.) We will see. Lloyd: Fight me. Let's end it here. Harumi: (deep voice) I'm already two steps ahead. (Runs out the entryway.) Lloyd: No. Don't! (She breaks the walls without the symbols. The temple starts to flood.) Where's Nya when you need her? (Killow calls for Ultra Violet.) Killow: Ultra Violet, get over here. Ultra Violet: Watch over them for me, will ya? (She leaves.) Cole: Glow, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Chopper Maroon: (Simultaneously) Hmm. That song. Again? It ain't gonna work, beef cake. Cole: Maybe I just feel like singing. Lead us lest too far we wander... Chopper Maroon: (Simultaneously) Hey, I said knock it off. Cole: ...Love's sweet voice calling yonder. Glow, little glow worm... (Chopper Maroon covers his ears.) Nya: (Whispering simultaneously) Psst. The keys. Cole: ...glimmer glimmer. Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer.... Nya: (Whispering) The keys. Get the keys. (Wu grabs the teapot.) Cole: ...Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Hey there, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Lead us lest too far we wander. Love's sweet voice calling yonder. '' '''Nya': (Whispering simultaneously) Not the tea. The keys. There. Please. Cole: Glow, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Shine, little glow worm—(Wu grabs the keys and frees the Ninja. They attack Chopper Maroon.) Nya: Oh, thanks, little Wu. Jay: Uh-uh. (The wall finally breaks down.) Killow: The Quiet One has the mask. We have all three! (The Sons of Garmadon cheer.) Harumi: (Takes off the mask.) (normal voice) Now I believe we have a ceremony to attend to. Take the ship. Kai: Not so fast. Cole: Careful. I wouldn't want you to upset the child. (The Ninja surround them.) Jay: Haha. Looks like we have the upper— (More Sons of Garmadon surround them.) Oh, come on. Zane, I thought you said we had them outnumbered. Zane: Uh, that was before I knew how many of them there were. Ultra Violet: Oh, now isn't this a lovely pickle? Kai: Where's Lloyd? Harumi: The Green Ninja can't help you now. Nya: Remember how I didn't care for her at first? Then she won me over with all that girl talk, and we started to really get to know each other? Well now I hate her! Zane: (Mr. E brings out his mask.) Don't even think about it. Kai: This can end one of two ways: either you hand the masks over peacefully— Jay: I don't even have to know the rest of the choices. I like that one. Harumi: Or what? Kai: Or we'll have to get all Ninja up on ya. Harumi: What does that even mean? Kai: I don't know. I was improvising. Usually Lloyd does the talking. But he isn't here. B—Where's Lloyd!? (Lloyd was thrown from the waterfall.) Cole: There he is. Wu: Lloyd. (The Ninja catch him.) Lloyd: You guys, Rumi is the Quiet One. Kai: We kind of got that much. (Crabby confronts them.) Killow: What is that? Lloyd: It's back. Zane: Over here. Ultra Violet: We have to get you out of here, Quiet One. Harumi: Not without the masks. (They leave on the Bounty. The Zane freezes Crabby.) Lloyd: Get me close. Nya: I'm on it. Zane, I need an assist. (She and Zane use their powers to make a path of ice to the Bounty. Lloyd then Spinjitzus up the path to land on the anchor of the ship.) Jay: He did not just— Kai: He just did. (Killow captures Lloyd.) They have Lloyd. Cole: They have the masks. (The ice encasing Crabby thaws.) Zane: And we have trouble. Wu: Puppy! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu